


Sex on the First Date

by Moon_Child07



Category: Girls (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Adam Driver - Freeform, F/M, Mild Language, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 16:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Child07/pseuds/Moon_Child07
Summary: Title speaks for itself!An original character (can be you) named Lydia has been trying to make it in big bad LA. She runs across a handsome familiar face in a coffee shop and things get steamy from there!Hope you enjoy!!





	Sex on the First Date

It was just a normal day in Los Angeles. The sun was burning bright over the bustling city, heating the asphalt and filling the air with a thick smog of humidity. The smells of the city wafted through the breeze, as the busy bodies of people scuttled about. Lydia sat in the local coffee shop, just on the outskirts of town. She scrolled through job list after job list on her laptop. She had moved here from Georgia and had been living in the city for a couple months in an attempt to get her singing career moving but all she was getting were bar gigs and little choirs here and there. She wasn’t making substantial money and now required a full-time job just to pay rent in her tiny apartment. As she absent-mindedly scrolled through jobs, her haze was interrupted by a very tall, dark-haired man that towered over her in her seat. She slowly looked up at him as he held a coffee in his hand, sipping it and staring at his phone. He had gotten a little too close to where she was sitting and was backing up closer and closer. She cleared her throat loudly to get his attention and he jumped, “Wow I’m so sorry. I wasn’t even looking where I was going.” He said, politely. Her breath caught in her throat as she realized who he was. His face was plastered all over her room on Star Wars posters and even a sticker on the back of her laptop. “It’s uh f-fine.” She stuttered as her face got hotter and hotter. He stood there for a moment just looking at her. “What’s your name?” He asked, in his deep baritone voice. She giggled like a giddy school girl before answering “Lydia.”  
“Lydia…” He repeated almost like a prayer. “I’m Adam.” He extended his hand to her to which she eyed it, giving him a sideways grin “Such chivalry,” she said as she took his hand. He turned her hand, palm side down and planted a kiss on her knuckles. ‘fuck fuck fuck.’ Her mind raced as her whole face turned tomato red and her body began to boil. “I do my best.” He chuckled. “So what do you say we continue the chivalry? I can buy you a drink later?” He said, still holding her hand. ‘FUCK FUCK FUCK.’ Her mind was screaming. “Sure.” She grinned at him, giving him her best “I’m interested” hair tuck. “Shit really?” Adam looked startled by her response. “Yeah? Are you going to make me regret it?” She lifted her eyebrow in jest. He chuckled, “Okay okay, do you have a pen?” He asked. She handed him the one on the table beside her. He took it and wrote something on his coffee cup. “Here’s my number. I gotta get back but can I come pick you up around 9?” He set the cup down on the table in front of her. “Yeah. I’ll be free all day.” She picked up her phone and punched in his number from the cup. Then she sent him a text that read “It’s Lydia (:”. “Okay good. See you tonight!” He said turning and walking towards the door. All Lydia could do was watch his long graceful legs strut across the floor. His bouncy dark hair that was knotted on top of his head just made his strong jaw look irresistible. She watched him until he crossed the street. Then to her surprise, he looked back at her and smiled.

The moment Lydia walked into her apartment, she threw her stuff down on the couch and jumped up and down letting out silent screams and whispered “yes’s” as to not disturb the neighbors. She quickly stripped down and ran to the bathroom to shower. In her towel, she began trying on different outfits to find something that didn’t scream “I’m on the market” but gave a modest “I’m looking for a good time” vibe. Setting a black, red and white striped shirt, black slip on Vans and a tight pair of jeans on the bed, she took her auburn hair down from its shower bun and ran a brush through the thick mass. A couple subtle curls would do the trick. Not too much going on but just enough to look like some effort was put into it.  
A few minutes later, she let her fingers run through her soft beachy curls. ‘Good good, now for some makeup.’ She thought. Maybe a nice wing and a dark lip? She began her work, flicking her eyeliner out and running some mascara through her lashes. She never really did makeup very often because she felt it took away from the process of trying to impress someone. But now was her shot to impress Adam fucking Driver. When does that ever happen? She finished her lipstick and set the tube down. She had gone with a dark red wine color which made her already full lips look ever fuller. The look was coming together nicely as she put on her outfit. Taking a look in the mirror, she studied herself up and down. Her hair framed her face just perfectly, and the color choices made her green eyes stand out beautifully. It was 8:30 when she received a text message that read “Hey! I’m finally home. I’m going to take a quick shower and I’ll be at your door.”  
She squeezed her phone to her chest. She had never been this excited for anything in her life. She had seen almost all of his movies and shows. Her love for him started out with the TV show ‘Girls’. She loved how similar the character Adam Sackler was to the real Adam. His quirkiness and awkward mannerisms were real. And the shift from that to the famed Kylo Ren, drove her crazy. The darkness in his glare, the serious, tight jaw, his hands holding the lightsabor. Art is not quite the word she would use but it came close to it. Jumping out of her haze, she texted back with her address and a “the door is open.”  
A few seconds passed as he replied with “I’m still gonna knock!”  
She giggled and locked her phone.  
She finally heard him knock precisely at 9 o’clock. She opened and squeaked out a ‘hi’ as she took in the beautiful sight of him. He stood there with his hands in his pockets and a shy expression on his face. All he was wearing was a grey V-neck t-shirt, black skinny jeans and black boots. His hair was down but swept back so she could see his face. He grinned at her “Wow. You look stunning.”  
“So do you…” She murmured and immediately regretted opening her mouth. She sounded like a flustered fangirl. But all of her doubts washed away as his deep, hearty chuckled warmed her insides. “Thanks. Are you ready to go?” He reached out to her. She took his hand and he gently pulled her closer to him. “I’ve been ready all day!” He smiled down at her “That’s good because I’ve been thinking about you all day.” She blushed as she looked back up at him. They finally rounded the corner, and into the little parking lot of her apartment complex, and Adam walked up to a black Audi R8 and opened the passenger door for her to get in. “This is your car?” She gapped. “This is the car I drive when I want to impress someone.” He chuckled and motioned for her to get in. All she could think was ‘he could run me over with this car and I would thank him’. He rounded the front of the car, opened the driver side door and stepped in, “So I know of this really cool bar, it’s not very far from here but it’s kinda got a vintage type vibe and its small. Little more private so we don’t have to worry about too many people. You in?” He started the car and tilted his head to look at her. “I go where you go.” She smiled back at him. “Sweet.” He said, as the car rolled forward and off they went. 

Didn’t take much longer than 15 minutes for them to arrive but he had asked her what some of her favorite music was so he could play it. She told him she was into oldies rock, like Van Halen, Aerosmith, AC/DC and Queen. “So I read you right this grunge look you’ve got going?” He smiled as he turned on a playlist for her. “I guess so.” She laughed. They finally pulled up to the bar and parked close by. He opened the door for her and as they were walking in, he took her by the waist and pressed her against his side “Stay close.” He mumbled. “Crazy people everywhere.”  
Upon entering the bar, a few people were staring but nothing unusual. They sat at a small booth closer to the back of the building. A waitress arrived at the table to get their drink orders. “What can I get for you two?” She said sweetly. “Let me get your finest bourbon.” Adam requested, giving Lydia a wink. “Excellent choice.” She said jotting something down in her little notebook. “And for you miss?”  
“I think I’ll just have a vodka cranberry.” Lydia replied. “Sounds good! I’ll get those started for you.” The waitress gave them both a cheery smile as she went behind the bar to put the drink orders in.  
“So what brought you to L.A?” Adam asked, his hands intertwined under his chin. “What makes you think I’m not from L.A?” She grinned back at him. “Maybe the thick southern accent?” He said laughing. “Okay okay. I moved here a couple months ago from Georgia.” She blushed as she looked down at her hands. “Nothing to be ashamed of. I’ve personally never been there.”  
“You wouldn’t want to go there. Not much to see.” She folded her hands on the table. The waitress came by and dropped off their drinks “Is there anything else I can bring you?” She asked. “I think we’re good for right now. Thank you.” He said, giving her a warm smile. She nodded with a cheerful grin and went around taking care of other tables. Adam sat back and picked up the glass and turned it in his hand. He brought it to his lips, looked up at her with deep chocolate eyes and took a sip. His tongue swept across his lower lip, getting the reminisce of the drink. Lydia blushed as she watched him. She quickly picked up her glass and took a hefty swig. She coughed a little but recovered quickly. Clearing her throat she sat back “So did you always want to be an acto-“ She was cut off by a a group of four girls that came up to their table. “Hi!” One of them greeted Adam, as the other three crowded around him, cutting him off from Lydia. “We are such huge fans. Just adore you. I remember you in Girls. I just wonder how that Jess girl must’ve felt getting to have fake sex with you. And I wonder what it’s like to have real sex with you.” The girl sat down in the booth next to him. Adam kept it together so well, Lydia was really impressed. “I’m very flattered ladies but I would really appreciate it if I could continue my date with my friend here.” All four of the girls turned to stare at Lydia in disgust. “You don’t look like you’re having very much fun with vanilla dump cake over here.” One of them stated. “But I think we can show you a good time.” The one sitting in the booth grabbed his knee. “Aww what a well thought out insult. I’m impressed.” Lydia chuckled. They all continued to stare at her as Adam started laughing with her. “Yeah, I think you ladies are barking up the wrong tree. I’m sorry to disappoint you but if you wouldn’t mind, I would really like to get back to my beautiful date.” Lydia smiled at him as the girl scoffed and walked away murmuring angrily. The other three followed soon after their shock wore off.  
“That was really sweet of you.” Lydia said as she took another gulp of her drink. “I’m sorry it happened. Some fans can be really rude.”  
“I’m not worried about it. I’m used to dealing with girls like them.”  
Adam frowned and took a big swig of his bourbon. “Why’s that?”  
“High school sucks girls who are smart and unattractive.” She tilted her glass in her hand. “It took me a while, but I cleaned up, picked up singing and now I’m here.” She shrugged, taking another sip.  
“I really hate that you had to go through that. I know high school can be hard for kids who are different. But those people usually go on to to great things like an awesome badass with a lightsabor or sing like an angel with a face to match.”  
Lydia’s face turned bright red as she brought her glass to her lips and downed the last of her drink. “You’re too sweet.” He hummed as he finished his drink and slipped a one hundred dollar bill onto the table. “Let’s get out of here.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They stopped at her door where she paused and turned back to look at him. He stood behind her with his hands in his pockets and an apologetic look on his face. “I had a really nice time tonight, Adam. Despite the weirdos and crazy women.” She said, giving him a reassuring smile. “Well, I’m glad to hear that. I’m still sorry it happened though.” He said, his eyes cast down at his feet. She moved closer to him and pressed a kiss on his cheek. “It was never your fault.” His gaze lifted to meet her eyes as he stepped closer to her. His body loomed over her causing her to have to crane her neck to make eye contact. Then his eyes moved to glance at her lips. “Is there any way I can make it up to you?” His voice was low and rumbled in his chest, and all of her reserve melted away, as he began to back the two of them up against the door. “I can think of a few ways.” She mumbled as he leaned in close, his breath hot on her face. He still smelled like expensive bourbon and her legs felt like jelly as his heat radiated around her. “May I?” He asked, his lips a literal breath away from hers. “Ye-“ She didn’t even finish before his lips crashed onto hers, and a moan escaped her throat. She reached up and carded her fingers through his thick hair as one of his arms wrapped around her waist and the other braced him against the door. His hips pressed into hers while his large hand smoothed down the side of her thigh, hiking it up around him. This gave him better access to her ass. He reached down and grabbed a palm full of her asscheek before he lifted her right off the ground. She wrapped her other leg around his torso, their lips never parting. “Open the door.” He whispered against her mouth. She moaned as he ground his hips against her, “Yes sir.” She reached behind her to grab her key from her back pocket. She struggled to shove it in the lock and twist the handle but the door, lurched back and slammed into the wall inside as they came stumbling in. He chuckled against her mouth but turned to close the door, still carrying her. “I like it when you call me sir.” He murmured against the skin of her neck, making his way towards the back of the couch. All she could do was gasp as he set her down and slid his hands up and down her thighs. “What else can I make you call me?” He said as he mouthed the side of her neck, sucking the skin in-between his teeth and leaving several little purple marks. Lydia wriggled beneath him as his onslaught continued, slowly his kissed his way down her clothed chest, and paused at the exposed skin on her stomach. He made sure to look up at her when he latched onto the skin of her lower abdomen, which made her cry out and press her nails into his shoulders. He slowly, lifted her shirt up over her head and tossed it over his shoulder. It landed across the room, on top of her lamp, which came crashing down to the floor. At this moment, Lydia couldn’t care less. His hands were already kneading her through her bra, as his mouth pressed sloppy kisses in between her breasts. “My god you’re perfect.” He muttered, reaching around to unclasp the garment. He fumbled with the little hooks and finally snapped the hooks off. He snatched the bra off of her and watched as her breasts bounced free from their cloth prison. He hummed low in his chest before picking her up again and walking them into the bedroom. He stumbled inside and pounded his hand against the wall in search of the light switch. He tossed her down on the bed and stared at her with dark, chocolate eyes. There was a storm brewing in those eyes and it gave her a lightning bolt of lust straight to her core. Slowly she moved forward to block his legs in between her knees. “Why don’t you take your shirt off too?” She said, looking up at him, but her face was eye level with his straining cock in his jeans. She lifted her hands to press against his hips and licked a stripe up the length of his zipper. “Fuck.” He hissed as he lifted his shirt over his shoulders and tossed it onto her tv. She reached up and unbuttoned his pants and began pulling down the zipper as she moved to all fours. Then she pulled his pants and boxers down in one swift movement, His cock sprung free from its confines, causing him to chuckle “Eager?”  
“Extremely.” She retorted with a devilish grin. He hummed in response and immediately hissed as she flicked her tongue out to taste the tip of his throbbing cock. “Little tease.” He mumbled as he tangled his fingers in her hair and lifting her face so that he could bend down and kiss her hungrily. “But I want this to be for you.” Suddenly he was shoving her back onto the bed, and pulling her pants and underwear off and slinging them to the side. He kicked off his shoes, pants and boxers and approached her completely naked. He bent down, hooked his arms around her thighs and yanked her forward so that he was now eye level with her dripping womanhood. His breath tickled her skin as he brought his mouth closer to her. It made her squirm even more.  
Then he slowly drug his tongue over the length of her folds causing her to groan and slip her fingers into his hair. Her nails grazed his scalp gently until he flicked his tongue over her sensitive clit. “Oh fuck.” She gasped out, her grip on his hair tightening. His tongue continued flicking over the bundle of nerves, as he reached underneath her to spit on his fingers. Still flicking his tongue, he pressed a finger inside of her and began pumping in and out. Lydia moaned as she rocked her body against the rhythm of his hand. As he added a second finger, he began sucking and licking her clit at the same time and she could not handle it. Mere seconds later, her climax crashed over her in wave after wave. Her body shook and spasmed as she squeezed his head in between her thighs. She knew her screams could defiantly be heard by her neighbors but that didn’t stop her from calling Adam’s name and several “Oh God’s”.  
When her body finally relaxed and she released Adams face, she laughed tiredly “Where did you learn how to do that?”  
“I just know what places make a woman feel good.” He gave her sideways smile, his lips red and the surrounding area and chin covered in saliva and her juices. He pulled his fingers from inside her and sucked on them vulgarly causing her to moan just looking at him. He wiped his face on the back of his arm and motioned for her to move back on the bed. She did as he requested and watched as he crawled onto the bed and pinned her head in-between his forearms. He reached down and lined up the tip of his cock with her entrance and slowly pushed inside. She groaned at the way his cock stretched her pussy, at how his muscles rippled down his back and shoulders as he let himself sink to the base inside her. She loved how his eyes fluttered shut and his brows furrowed in pure bliss, how he bit his lower lip as he started snapping his hips in and out of her. She clawed at his back, her nails leaving red and pink scratches but this only spurred him on. He growled as buried his face into her neck and pounded into her at a brutal pace. The sounds of skin smacking against skin, the muffled grunts of Adam and the ragged breathing of Lydia filled the room. “So. Fuckin. Tight.” He reiterated each word with a snap of his hips, she was losing it again. Her body was tensing up as the heat in her stomach grew. “Adam.. oh God Adam, I’m gonna- ooohhh fuuuuuck.” Her body quaked as she came on his cock. She balled her fists into the sheets and nearly ripped them off as her vision became blurry and her head began to swim. “Fuck baby. You’re so good. Such a good girl. Mmmmmm.” His voiced rumbled in his chest as he continued to fuck her. His hips began to stutter and his moaning got louder and louder until he jolted up and pulled his cock out of her, sending his cum spurting all over her stomach. His head tossed back as he hissed and groaned. His hips jerked into his hand a few more times before he finally collapsed on the bed beside her. They lay there for awhile panting, eyes closed and sweat beading all over their bodies. “You’re amazing.” Adam finally breathed out as he turned his head to look at her. Lydia chuckled as she sat up and slide off of the bed “I’m gonna clean up. You want to join me?” He grinned and nodded as he followed her to the bathroom.  
Lydia turned the hot water on in the shower and stepped inside, allowing the warm water to caress her skin. Then she felt Adams strong arms wrap around her waist, his broad chest pressed against her back and his already hard cock, pressed against her ass. “Doesn’t take you long to recover, does it?” She giggled as he pressed kisses to the side of her neck. “Makes it easier when you have someone this damn sexy around.” His voice was low in her ear, and it sent shivers down her spine.


End file.
